types_of_makeupfandomcom-20200214-history
Types of makeup Wiki
Welcome to the Types of makeup Wiki In this page you can find many tips of makeup for different ocassions 'Describe your topic ' Now, you also are going the types of makeup and some advices that should keep in mind to achieve a radiant and perfect makeup MAKE UP FOR A PARTY: - Do not use a foundation with FPS (Solar Protector Factor), if you apply sunscreen the skin will look more white or blue, so when you make up at home and then you go to the party and take a picture with flash you will not look like you saw yourself in the mirror. Therefore matt compacts are the recommended - The HD powers are not recommended because the HD Powders are made of silicon, so its necessary a makeup fixer withou FPS or HD Powders - The Contour (make corrections) you can use it with dark makeups or bronzing powder, but remember that the most that should be important in these case are the cheekbones and nose - Finally the " Smokey Eyes" allows to emphasize the look and are favorable for any type of eye. You can combine the different tones, however you have to apply the high tone on the mobile eyelide and difuminate it with low tones MAKE UP FOR SCHOOL: - First you have to wash your face with toning in teh fattest parts and add moisturizer if your skin is dry - Second apply corrector if you have very dark circles under your eyes - To apply the base you can choose a moisturizer with color or a BB Cream, to do this you need to have your hands very clean to prevent outbreaks or infections } - If your face is long apply the blush near the cheeks, or if your face is round, apply the blush from the inside out on the top of the cheeks, choose natural tones - For the eyelids you can use a corrector, a foundation or a first for eyes - You have to apply shades of beige, bronze or cream - For the eyes, curl you eyelashes this opens the look and your eyes seem prettier and big. For a long duration apply rimel - Choose the simplest thing: the labial creamy super light pink one, MAKE UP FOR UNIVERSITY: - For the university the best option they are the tones pastry and coffees. - The use of brown shades are recommended for the day, nevertheless the roses and lilacs help to give a feminine aspect in the look. - It is recommended to use lipstick softly color - The blush is applied in the cheekbones. At the moment to use it we must smile and apply it of in towards out. - The line of the eyes must be done by a waterproof delineator - For the eyelashes you have to use a curling-tongs during 15 seconds in every eye, before the mascara smearing yourself, this way you will create major volume and length in the same ones. -1.jpg Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse